BlONINFORMATICS CORE AND HUB OF INNOVATION Mission The Bioinformatics Core Facility will provide scientific, technical and administrative support for the computational needs of META CSB research. The Bioinformatics Core Facility will provide expertise in mathematical and statistical methods and in software applications, will help individual users and lab groups to configure and launch virtual machines in a cloud computing environment, and will help train the next generation of bioinformaticians.